pantheonthelegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle
In the Battle menu you can do three things: either battle for treasure fragments, battle for silver in place of treasure, or choose to fight rivals. Before starting a battle, you will be able to see the opponent's leader card, the amount of attack they have in their team, their level and their name. Their defence will remain hidden. 'How Battles Work' A battle works taking the attack of all of your team's cards, vs. the defence of all of the opponent's teams cards. So, if your opponent had a card like Leonidas, you can expect that although he has high attack, he won't do a good job against you due to his low defence. If, however, you had a card like Arges and you were going to battle, he likewise wouldn't do a good job against you due to his low defence. First in a battle, each of your cards and your opponent's cards has their debuffs applied, if any have been determined. The cards on the opponent's team are affected, just as yours are, if they had a debuff. Next, your card's minimum and maximum attacks are randomized, to bring you a number within that range. This is repeated for all of the opponent's cards defence. Finally, the card's total attacks are added to your base attack, and all of the opponent's cards total defences are added to their base defence, and whoever has the highest result wins. 'Battle Preview' When you enter a battle for a fragment, before you fight, you will be told in a battle preview: #Who you have chosen to fight, #If won, the amount of XP you will receive and the probability of winning the treasure fragment, #If lost, the amount of XP you will receive, and the amount of silver you will lose. You will then be given the option to whether you want to proceed with the battle. If you choose to battle for silver, in place of the probability of winning the treasure fragment, you will be shown the amount of silver you will receive if won. So far, there are no known bonuses for fighting a rival. 'Battle Results!' After deciding to battle your opponent, a quick animation will be played, showing your strongest card vs. their strongest card. Then, you will be taken to the results screen. Here, you will be shown first and foremost whether you won or not. If you won and you were battling for treasure, you will be shown the treasure OR you will be shown a message saying they were able to protect their treasure. You will be shown the amount of XP won. If you won and you were battling for silver, you will be shown the amount of silver and XP won. If, however, you lost, you will be shown the amount of XP gained and the amount of silver lost. You will be asked if you want to battle that person again, if you haven't battled them at the cap of 3 times that day. 'Details Page' After winning/losing a battle, there is a details page shown in the bottom right corner of your popup. If you click on it, you will be taken to a screen showing how the fight played out. This will show you: #What each of your level's are, #Your final attack and the opponent's final defense, #Your base attack and their base defense. Then, each of the individual cards has their debuffs specified using a green star, and whether they were debuffed specified showing a grey star. All of your card's attacks are shown in descending order, starting with whoever dealt the most damage to the opponent. Likewise, all of the opponent's card's defences are shown in descending order, starting with whoever defended the most. The details page is followed with an edit button on the bottom right corner, asking you if you wish to edit your army. Category:Basics